The legacy of Slytherin
by Ritz the freak
Summary: If ever was a shrewd and Frugal man, it was Salazar Slytherin. At one point, he almost witnessed the downfall of a school because of his crude ways. But is there more to this?
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy of the Slytherin

1.

_The wind whistled over the valleys in which Hogwarts lay as the storm raged on, lighting the night sky with its terrible power. Albus Dumbledore sat in his study, massaging his cramped hand after writing the newest Hogwarts letters to be sent to thousands of Magical familes. He only looked up Briefly to watch a beautiful strike of Lightening stuck far off._

_"Pappa?" He looked up to see his daughter Ariana at his doorway, her teddy bear clutched in her six year old hands. Her big blue eyes trembled with tears. Albus smiled, knowing his little girl was sarced. _

_"Come here Lemon Drop." He said, scooping the little girl into his arms. She sat in his lap, trembling as he rubbed her back, whispering "Its alright." He ran his fingers though her red hair until her trembling stopped. He smiled slightly, allowing his left hand to venture to his desk to write. "Do you want to hear a little story Ariana?" He asked, knowing the answer before she could snap her head up to look at him, nodding fierecly. Albus laughed. "Fine then, little one. I can tell your in the mood for a tale. But you've got to do one thing." Ariana nodded, at attention. It was not often she would get to see her father, let alone hear a story from him as she had to live with uncle Abeforth while her father was headmaster at Hogwarts._

_"Okay then. You have to be good and go to bed when I'm done. And you have to listen because when you grow up, little one, I want you to tell this to everyone, and remember every word." Ariana nodded, eager to get on with the story. "And no more tears." He tapped the long nose she inherited from him, making the little girl giggle. She nodded,settling down on his lap to listen._

_"Okay then, this story happened Once upon a time, in a time of war and violence, four people came together. And they didn't come together for anything. They came together to build a great school, a school where everyone was welcome to learn magic. This is a story of adventure, romance-" "Eww, no kissy stuff Pappa." Ariana stuck her tounge out. Albus laughed. "Well, I guess you won't want to hear. Ah, I understand. A little girl like you can't stand-"_

_"No, No, No, Pappa, I wanna hear." Ariana protested, her little fist gripping his shirt. Albus smiled. "Okay then, Like I said, A long time ago, near by there lived-"_


	2. A meeting

2.

Goderic Gryffindor snorted, rubbing his hands to ward off the chill of the early spring evening. He stood outside a pub that he normally never frequented, the smell of men's sweat and vomit washing like a wave upong the noble man every time the door opened. But he was waiting for someone. He had heard from a sage from the western mountains that Salazar Slytherin had heard of his Dillema and would help him. Goderic cursed the man, seeing that he was late.

The sound of hooves made him look up, his flaming red hair showing in he torchlight. A cloaked figure was dismounting a large black steed. The figure went towards him.

"Are you of Slytherin?" Goderic asked the figure, recieving a faint nod from the cloaked man. Goderic inhaled though his nostrils. "Well, if we should, let us go inside and speak of this solution." The cloaked man held his hand up to silence the taller man.

"We will not speak of this with muggles amiss. Come, let us take a walk." The man's voice was soft and hoarse, almost like a snake's hiss. Goderic nodded, following Slytherin deep into the forest, the torch guiding the way. Salazar stopped finally, lowering the hood of his cloak. His face showed a snakelike face, his black eyes narrow and his nose long as if it had been broken once. His hair was clean cut and put into a long ponytail. His face was lightly dusted with black hairs.

He gave Goderic the once-over, looking from Goderic's armor on his muscular body, to the man's untamed brown-red hair and unshaved face. "I have heard of your proposal from the sage of the West. And I would like to be a part of it." His eyes darted from Goderic's face to his sword at his belt with his wand hidden. "And what will you bring to this school?" said Goderic, hand casually to his side, resting on his wand. Salazar laughed. "I have only my interest, and my knowelege of the protection for the Dark arts. If that is not enough, then I will withdraw right away." Goderic smirked. "I accept. You must be tired, traveling so far from your home." Salazar nodded.

"I invite you to stay at my castle of Hogwarts. Its a very large place, and I share it with no one but my house elves and my younger sister." Salazar nodded. "Very well. Better than laying at an inn with muggle filth." the smaller man responded as they walked back to the pub. Goderic laughed heartly as he mounted his steed.

2.

_"Pappa, is this story getting any better?" Ariana whined. "Oh it will my dear." Albus promised._

"How are we today Winry?" A lanky young woman of sixteen kneeled over a mother hippogriff who had just given birth an hour before. Her baby was at her side, suckling from her breast. Liaden smiled, petting the large beast's soft feathers. She got up, dusting off her plain homespun dress free of straw. The hippogriff gave a cry when both she and Liaden heard the sound of the horn. "Ah, Goderic's coming home." said Liaden, running out of the hut and up the steep hill to the large castle as the morning sun peeked though the trees.

"Morning Fionn!" She cried as she entered her bed chamber. Her house Elf Fionn waited for her, having laid out a basin of water and a fresh dress already.

"Better get a move mistress. The master might be having a guest today." Fionn stated, watching her mistress wash her hands and face. "I know Fionn, I know. Oh sweet Dana, why must Goderic arrive at the crack of dawn?" Liaden complained, undressing as she talked. "If its not to bold to say so mistress, prehaps Master Gryffindor had finally found a benefactor to his plan." said the House elf as she attempted to brush her mistress' long brown hair into submission. Liaden donned a gown of white, pure and making her tanned skin stand out.

As Liaden was running down the main stairs into the great hall, she was tying her unruly hair back with a leather strip. "Are the others preparing for Breakfast?" She asked Fionn, who was following her. "Yes mistress." The house elf gasped. Liaden made it to the Great hall, opening the door to see her brother dismount the steed. "Goderic!" She cried, running to her brother's waiting arms. Goderic laughed in his whole hearted way, picking up his young sister, kissing both cheeks before setting her down. He noticed that Salazar took this welcome with a grimace.

"Salazar, I hope you will allow me to introduce you to a fairy of the Fair Folk." Liaden giggled. "Or my younger sister Liaden. Liaden, this is Salazar Slytherin, noble lord of castle Riddle in the Fen." Liaden gave Salazar a small cursty. "We are honored to have you in our humble home" She said demurly. Salazar was amused, bowing at the young woman before taking her hand to kiss. "My dear, it is I who am Honored." Liaden blushed slightly at the man, Goderic seeing her. "And the house elves? Have they prepared Breakfast?" He asked. "T-They are almost done sir." Fionn answered, almost hiding behind her mistress' skirts. "We hadn't much time to prepare." Liaden defended.

Liaden's blue eyes went to Salazar as he removed his cloak. His cloak bore the dress of a traveling nobleman, with his family symbol of a snake on his chest. As a good hostess, Liaden took both her brother's cloak and Salazar's, escorting them to a sitting room so they could talk amounst themselves.

"You have a very accomodating home Goderic. You put me in a mind that you lived in more humble conditions." Salazer nodded, taking the wine of herbs a very old House elf offered him. Goderic chuckled. "Ah yes, it is very large but Hogwarts is very lonely. In my childhood, it was quite busy and now, it almost cries out for the sounds it once heard." Salazar put his wine down, leaning towards his companion, his eyes narrowing. "If you wish to achieve this school, we must obtain more people willing to help, more sources, it is not as if we can start this and expect fellow wizards to just flock to us."

Goderic nodded, sitting comfortably in his chair. "I have one other. Lady Helena Hufflepuff from the village of Hosmeade not far from here. She has agreed to help us, knowing much about the art of Herbs and Potions. She is known across the land for her kindness. And Liaden, she has knowelege of the care of Magical Creatures. With your knowing of the Protection to the dark arts and my Charms, we will make a great team. But what we need is the brains. After all, these skills will be nothing without Wit beyond measure."

Salazar pondered over this, his brows bunched in thought. He lifted his head up. "I know of a woman. She is known for her beauty and her wit where I am from. A healer, she is from the Glen. She is known as Rowena Ravenclaw, a respected member of a village not far from my castle." Goderic nodded. The men's conversation was cut short by a knock at the door. "That must be breakfast. I'm sure you are as starved as I am." The men went into the Great Hall, a large hall of one long table where a cornicopia of dishes were set for them. Both sat respectivly, Salazar at the right of Goderic, Liaden taking her place at the other end as young mistress of the house.

Goderic raised his goblet as they were served. "To Hogwarts." "To Hogwarts" Liaden and Salazar both said at the same time. Liaden and Goderic both had begun to eat while Salazar watched them warily. It was Liaden who was the first to notice. "Is there something the matter Salazar?" He snorted at the way she had so informally said his name and thier ignorence. "You have not checked the food for poison yet. Do you not value your lives?" Goderic and Liaden both looked at each other oddly. "We don't. Most of our house elves are here only by chocie, and as we treat them quite well, we do not expect any of them to kill us." Goderic answered, amused at the idea.

Salazar's gaze turned to Fionn, who was watching her master eat. "You! Come here!" He ordered the house elf. She warily came to him, her over-large eyes looking up at his tall figure. "Yes, Master Slytherin?" Fionn asked. "Kindly partake in the kidney beans and the pudding." Salazar cooly commanded. Liaden and Goderic both looked at each other, sharing a secret smile of amusement as Foinn ate a little of what Salazar had on his plate. "Foinn? How do you feel? A little faint?" Liaden asked, holding back a giggle. The house elf blushed. "No Mistress. I feel fine." She answered, going back to her post. Salazar looked at brother and sister, who both had a look that said 'We told you so'


	3. Lady hufflepuff

3.

_"So did Slytherin get mad?" Ariana pryed, squirming in her father's arms. "Yes my dear. But he choose his battles and did not press the subject further. Instead, he and Goderic sought to find Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw."_

The next day Goderic and Slytherin went on a journey that took half a day to the village of Hosmeade, where they rode into a area of a thriving village that were in the middle of the planting season, most in the fields. It reminded Goderic that Liaden would now be planting herbs for her garden and spend the summer toiling away. But there were also small stores outside of people's homes, where one man sold charms while the woman nearby sold match-making advice.

The hut in which Lady Hufflepuff lived was not hard to find, being in the center of the village. Both men dismounted, walking to the guards at the hut. "We are here to see Lady Hufflepuff of Hosmeade. The guards looked suspious about the two men.

"Let them in Please. I know what they want." They heard a sweet voice say. Goderic and Salazar were allowed though to show a young woman sitting on the dirt floor. Her blond hair formed an earthly glow around her heart shaped face. Her robes were a light green and simple. "Please sit down gentlemen. Your journey must have been long." Her voice was gentle when she spoke. Both men sat down, Goderic deciding to speak. "My fair lady, we have wanted to start a school. A school where all wizards could learn magic and the skills to use it wisely. You must have heard about the witch hunts going across the land and-"

Helena held up a hand to silence him. "I have heard about these witch hunts and I'm quite upset about it also Goderic. If it is indeed a school we need, I will help. But where, might I ask, will this school be held?" Salazar was the one to speak now. "This school will be held at Goderic's home, Hogwarts. He has quite the large accomodations and with few adjustsments, it will be ready by the harvest." Helena nodded. "Then I will be there." Goderic stood up, kissing Helena's hand. "Oh thank you fair lady. If you will come to Hogwarts by the end of the summer, we will be ready." Helena nodded, watching them go.

"She seems quite the pushover." Salazar commented as they rode towards the glen. Goderic was drinking from his water pouch. "Ah yes Salazar, this dream we started is coming alive before we can grasp it."

4.

_"Daddy, why does lady Ravenclaw live so far away?" Ariana asked, cuddling into her father's chest. Albus stroked the little girl's hair, smiling. "Well Ariana, why do you live where you live?" Ariana shrugged. "Cause you and uncle Abeforth live around here." She answered. "Ah, excatly. Lady Ravenclaw wanted to be around her mummy and Daddy like you want to be around me and uncle Abeforth." Ariana nodded, hugging her teddy bear._

After a three day's journey, they made it to the glen while the fog settled around the area. Goderic was now simply following Salazar, the man knowing where Lady Ravenclaw lived. The fog cleared to a simple spot where stood a simple hut. Salazar dismounted, Goderic following.


End file.
